


What Lies Beneath

by Midnightsnow88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Good Slytherins, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, necromancer Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsnow88/pseuds/Midnightsnow88
Summary: After Dumbledore puts an anti-glamour ward over the Great Hall, how will everyone react to Hermione's new appearance? Her secret friends and adventures are put in jeopardy from the unwanted attention. And Tom Riddle is fascinated. Overall Hermione's 7th year just got more complicated.AU. Voldemort is resurrected in his younger body- but is operating in the shadows.





	1. Blindsided

Hermione groggily entered the great hall well after breakfast was underway. Probably being one of the last to enter, she shuffled to the Gryffindor table with her head in a book about obscure warding runes. Thoughts firmly on the contents of a rather nasty rune that would cause trespassers' blood to boil, she didn't notice her amulet cracking around her neck. The amulet she had worn since reaching puberty to change her appearance so that she blended in, and to be generally ignored by most of her peers. 

Dropping down to the bench, she picked up some toast and noticed the great hall had gone quiet. Slowly looking up from her book, her eyes made contact with Harry first who sat in front of her. He was staring wide-eyed back at her like she had grown three heads. Ron next to him wore a similar expression but was also holding a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth. Turning to look at the rest of the great hall, everyone's eyes were on her.

Hermione looked down to make sure she had in fact put on her school uniform, and not entered in her pajamas. However, the first thing Hermione noticed was her amulet. It was now resting in between an ample cleavage- and the stone had fractured. The stone, no longer a blood red colour, was black.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. His shock had morphed into confusion. 

"I have to go." Hermione quickly gathered her book and rose to dash out the great hall. _What the fuck_ , she frantically thought as she fled. _Why has it suddenly failed!_

It had taken her the entire summer between 4th and 5th year to first research how to achieve a long-term glamour, and then another two months to acquire the stone needed to house the magic. No one could take the amulet off her neck but her, and the stone was meant to be pretty much indestructible. And why go to all that trouble?- for misdirection. You're too busy watching the magicians right hand holding the card when you should be watching his left that is switching a card out to complete the trick. And just like everyone was watching Hermione's right hand which showed her to be a plain, bookish, bossy girl who tried to enforce rules and doing the dreaded 'homework', her left hand was allowing her to live her life how she wanted without distractions or attention. 

In reality, Hermione didn't care if anyone actually did their homework. That was a good cover to see her competitions' work to make sure they stayed behind her in grades. Hermione didn't care if students were out after curfew. Usually, she wasn't even patrolling when she was meant to- she was too busy running around in the Forbidden Forest or researching a new spell or rune. Hermione didn't care people thought her boring, plain but pretty if she made an effort (which apart from the Yule Ball in 4th year, she never did again). She didn't want boys ogling her or more eyes than necessary following her movements. Some movements that boarded on illegal. 

Running to the 3rd floor she quickly located the hidden groove in the stone near a tapestry of an opal-eye dragon flying around a castle. The wall shifted as the entrance to the secret room appeared. Sweeping through the door her three unlikely friends looked up from their chairs.

"We have a problem."


	2. Whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall next to a very excitable Blaise Zabini.

"Did you hear what the old coot has done now?", Blaise rushed out, practically bouncing in his seat.

"No, what?", Draco carried on loading up his plate full of bacon and sausage, glancing at his best mate.

"After the whole Moody being an impostor in 4th year and Umbridge 5th year, Dumbledore decided for the "safety" of the school to put an anti-glamour ward over the entrance to the Great Hall, so anyone coming in is stripped of all glamours. This is the most entertainment I've had all year!".

Draco glanced around the hall and noticed some girls had changed quite a bit in appearance. Some had smaller chest sizes, some had spots, some had hair that was less well tamed, and some even had their makeup removed. Even some boys had changed; though not in the same way. Some were shorter or less muscled or spotty.

"And this is entertaining because...?", Draco drawled biting into some toast.

Blaise spluttered, "because I feel like I've been cheated! Some of the girls I've slept with, and there is no way in hell I would ever touch them if I knew they actually looked like that!".

To his indigent expression, Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, that would be all Blaise worried about. Serial skirt-chaser and all round douchedag. Draco certainly looked after his appearance, but that was not the most important thing in life. His grades never slipped no matter how much he trained at Quidditch, but he still hadn't matched the 'bane of his existence's' grades. Yet. Glancing around the hall he noticed she hadn't arrived. He wondered if she had any glamours. Imagining her transforming into a troll or hag, Draco bit back a smile. _That_ would be entertaining.

After another half an hour of listening to Blaise laughing and morning over the transformations of their fellow students, he noticed the Hall get eerily quiet. Looking up his gaze landed in the direction of the doors.

A girl with her nose in a book had shuffled in. Then like a flash, she transformed.

Her height grew another half a foot to maybe 5"6. Her wild hair grew darker and had red and gold flecks weaved through it, and he even spotted a braid underneath the curls that had a gold feather dangling from it. Her chest had grown a cup size so that her shirt now strained against her breasts and the buttons looked fit to pop off. Her hips had expanded as well, giving her an hourglass figure. Previously she had looked skinny, but now she had filled out into her curves, and her legs looked toned and slightly muscular. The sleeves of her shirt were bunched up and Draco could make out a gold tattoo peeking out on her forearm.

She carried on walking, seemingly unaware of the change, and the hall waited with bated breath to see which house she belonged to. For a clue to who she was. Unfortunately, she sat down at the Gryffindor table and still hadn't lowered her book. Potter must have said something to her because finally, she put her book down.

Even after all the changes, her eyes were the most shocking. Whiskey coloured, but with gold flecks that seemed to make them glow, even from across the Great Hall.

She quickly rose and practically ran from the great hall, as the noise suddenly rose to discuss her.

It wasn't until Potter stood up and shouted that everyone realised who she was.

"Hermione come back!"


	3. All good things come to an end

Theo was reading a Potions article about the uses of Dragons Blood in healing when the door flew open and slammed shut.

"We have a problem."

Hermione stood panting leaning back against the closed door. Her hair tumbled over her face, but he could see her eyes were wide and wild. They looked different. She looked different. Glancing quickly down, he noticed her amulet was now black. _Shit._

"Erm Mi... have you got taller?", a voice came from his left.

"My amulet broke!", Hermione replied, sweeping a hand in front of her chest.

Hermione huffed and dropped into the plush chair next to him.

"I think there is something working to dispel glamours in the Great Hall. Meaning we're fucked. Everyone knows what I look like now so I won't be able to come with you guys to meet Lupin and the werewolves tonight. I'm going to have to stay here and try to take the heat off my big 'reveal'." She finished off her tirade with a disgusted sneer and moodily crossed her arms, sitting back into the chair.

"Hey, it's okay Mi. You're making out like we're getting chased by the fuzz. It's not a big deal." At her disbelieving look, Darrel continued; "Really! Yeah, you might get more attention now. But it won't get in the way of our 'extra-curricular activities'", Darrel winked, making Hermione snort.

"Oh, that's what we're calling it now. Well since you lot can't avoid the great hall indefinitely, you might as well take your amulets off now before everyone else gets a great show at lunchtime," Hermione grinned.  
  
  
Her mood must have brightened thinking that she wouldn't be the only one to have one of her secrets out. _Sometimes her vindictiveness reached new levels,_ Theo thought fondly.

The fourth and final occupant of the room, who had stayed silent so far, spoke.

"Hermione is right. Let's just get it over with now and hope no one notices the sudden change," she gave a nod and reached into her shirt to take out her sapphire blue amulet. Clasping it and swinging the chain over her head, her features started to change.

Her legs grew longer, her icy blonde hair grew thicker, her equally icy blue eyes grew brighter and gold tattoos glittered from her forearm and the left side of her scalp through her hair. Brandishing her wand she sent a slicing hex to hair and revealed the tattoo on her scalp, so now her hair was shaven on one side.

"I've wanted to do that for years," her mouth lifted into a smirk, "I can finally show off my runes."

"Wow Li, got any more hidden tattoos to show us?", Darrel said winking again.

"Stop calling me that! Say my full name or not at all Turner", she snapped back.

"Sure, sure. My turn then," he said with a massive grin. He reached into his shirt and extracted the sunshine yellow amulet and threw it off over his head.

Standing up and throwing his arms out he proclaimed; "Feast your eyes, ladies and gent!"

His sandy blonde hair didn't change, but his face became more chiseled with sharp cheekbones and a masculine jaw. He grew at least another foot and his shoulders became wider, his arms and legs more muscular, and his school shirt stretched to accommodate his wider and more defined chest. His eyes which were previously a dark green shifted to a lighter sea-green. His school shirt was bunched up to his elbows and now showed golden ink tattooed over both forearms.

"I can finally show you guys my new tattoo", his voice had gotten deeper as well. He ripped open his shirt and proudly revealed the Hufflepuff crest on his left peck.

"Loyal and true," he beamed raising his chin and looking in the distance, like some sort of War General.

Theo rolled his eyes again. Great now it was his turn.

"Well don't expect me to start stripping like our resident idiot here," Theo said as he lifted his emerald green amulet from his head.

He knew what he looked like, as he occasional took off his amulet late at night in private. Mainly to get used to his actual body. He knew he couldn't wear the amulet forever, so he didn't want to end up relying on his glamoured body when he would have to give it up eventually. After one drunken night with his three best friends, who currently surrounded him, they had decided to take their amulets off at graduation together. You know... for shits and giggles.

"So that's all done, what's the plan?", he asked Hermione. The defacto leader of their group.

"So you lot will attract a lot of attention. Don't expect anyone not to notice, so it's up to you but you can hide out here when not in classes later. That's what I'll be doing, though I'm going to have to deal with Harry and Ron first and foremost," Hermione said with a tired sigh as she ran a hand down her face.

"So reconvene here at lunch then?", Ophelia asked.

"Yeah. Good luck out there guys. You're going to need it," Hermione said as she rose and exited their room.

"Well fuck. Time to go face the music", Darrel jumped up and also exited.

"Ophelia, do you think it will be as bad as Hermione is making out?" Theo asked.

Ophelia rose but stopped at the door to look Theo in the eye.

"Worse."


	4. Fluorescent Adolescent

Hermione rounded the corner that led to her Head Girl rooms to see Harry and Ron pacing in front of the entrance. One of the perks of being the Head Girl was the separate bedroom, bathroom, and modest sitting room. But one of the disadvantages of being Gryffindor's Head Girl was that everyone knew where her rooms were, which were located near the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry glanced up as Hermione neared. He did a double-take and must have realised it was her.

"Hermione! What's going on?", Harry voiced anxiously.

Ron had gone very still and was staring hard at her, not even blinking.

"Come in and I'll explain", Hermione tiredly tapped her wand at the painting of a girl reading under a willow tree. The girl with tumbling blonde hair looked up and poked a nodule on the tree's trunk to open the door.

Harry and Ron shuffled in after her, as Hermione placed her book bag on the coffee table that was surrounded by two Chesterfield sofas. She sat down in the middle of one, while Harry and Ron took the other to sit opposite her.

Staring at her two other best friends, she wondered where to begin. Maybe that with the threat of the war looming over everyone's heads, she wanted to stay mostly hidden. Or maybe with how she was an adrenaline junkie who liked to push herself to the limit, usually in dangerous situations. Or maybe how she just wanted to be left alone- though that was increasingly hard with being one-third of the 'golden trio'.

"Well?", Harry urged leaning forward with pleading eyes.

Hermione reached into her bag to pull out her amulet.   
  
  
  
"I made this amulet to glamour myself. I didn't want any unnecessary attention so that I can get along with studying."   
  
  


A partial truth. Hermione hoped that explanation would be sufficient enough.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "But you could have at least told us. We're your best friends. We would have kept it a secret", he reasoned.

"Well, you have enough on your plate with everything going on Harry. I didn't think it really mattered." _Because it doesn't matter what I look like in the grand scheme of things._

Ron looked to have snapped out of his self-inflicted catatonic state. His face started to turn a deep red as he spluttered, "Mione what the hell!".

Not knowing how to respond to that, Hermione leaned back on the sofa and crossed her arms and legs.

"You can't keep something like this a secret! What else are you hiding humm?", his eyebrows were raised and his eyes looked slightly manic.

"Oh just that I'm an honorary werewolf in Lupin's pack, I make new potions and spells for fun, I like to drop into the Forbidden Forest from time to time and I'm a necromancer." 

  
  
All true, but really, there was no way they would think she was telling the truth. And at least she could say she never lied to them.

"Stop lying!" _See_.

Ron was breathing heavy and seemed like he was having trouble forming a sentence. Harry just looked confused.

"You can raise the dead?", he asked.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. Best not to get into the art of necromancy right now while Ron looked fit to blow. Plus she didn't know if Harry was actually curious or trying to make a joke to defuse the growing tension between her and Ron.

"That's it! If she's not going to tell us why she's suddenly looking like… like… that", Ron shouted pointing at her, "then I'm going. I'll see you in Potions".   
  
  
He rose, threw open the door, then slammed it behind him.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah, at least he forgot to destroy something with his wand", Hermione said as they both heard a suit of armor outside crash to the floor.

"So… this is you then?", Harry asked softly, leaning back on the cushions.

_Good old Harry._

"Yeah."

"Okay. Want to head to Potions now?"

"You don't want to shout at me, demand more answers… nothing?", Hermione quizzed leaning forward to rest her forearms on her knees.

"Nah. I trust you tell me when you're ready. Plus I think you're going to need the support today, so I'll leave the shouting to another day", Harry said with a lopsided smile.

Hermione jumped up and threw herself at Harry, enveloping him in a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Harry", she mumbled into his neck.

Adjusting his glasses that were nearly knocked off his head, he returned the hug, "No problem Hermione. Come on let's get going or Snape will give us detentions for being late."

"Alright."

"Wait... no 'it's Professor Snape'?", he said in shock, "I might need time to get used to this."

"Come on you idiot. We're already late now."

Hermione and Harry exited her rooms to make the journey to the dungeons. Both thinking about how the Gryffindor-Slytherin class would react to her entrance. Neither thought anything good.


	5. Knee Socks

Hermione and Harry reached the Potions classroom, but as Hermione was about to walk in Harry pulled her back.

"Erm, you might want to…you know…", Harry mumbled averting his eyes from Hermione's body.

"Oh yeah, thanks Harry".  
  
  
Hermione realised her uniform was definitely not up to code anymore. Her skirt was halfway up her thighs due to her height growing, and her shirt looked like it had shrunk because of her expanded bust.

Waving her wand over herself, Hermione righted her uniform and sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay let's do this", she announced with a resolute nod.

They attempted to slip in undetected and take the seats at the back, but heads swiveled to their direction. Hermione pulled out her textbook and equipment and quickly sat down, pointedly ignoring everyone.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger thank you for gracing us with your presence…" Snape glanced at his watch, "10 minutes late. Mister Potter detention with Mister Filch tonight. Miss Granger you have detention with me. Hopefully scrubbing cauldrons, and whatever Mister Filch deems degrading, will teach you both some respect for my time", he sneered and went back to lecturing.

"Told you so", Harry muttered.

"And 50 points off Gryffindor for being late and talking in class", Snape added walking to stand in front of his desk.

"As I was saying, we will be brewing a variation of calming draught. This modification will make the drinker experience a brief euphoria before they calm. It's more effective to treat anxiety attacks, but can be highly addictive. Don't even think about slipping some out of this room or testing it without my supervision", he snapped and pointed his wand at the board to show the recipe and ingredients.  
  
  
"Begin!", he barked.

The class jumped and rose to get the ingredients from the storage cupboard. Hermione held back for the rush to die down before rising. Once in the cupboard she quickly located some newt legs and moonstone and was about to exit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione whirled around to come face to face with Neville.

"Erm Hermione?", he muttered looking down at his shoes.

"Yes, Neville?"

"Can I come to your rooms tonight, you know… to talk?"

"Yeah sure come after dinner before I have my detention with Professor Snape," she replied with a small smile.

  
Looking at Neville she noted that he must have been using a glamour as well. He was slightly taller, his shoulders were wider set and she could make out his arms were bulkier He flashed her a smile and thanked her before exiting the cupboard. His two front teeth didn't have the gap in between them anymore.

Hermione walked back to her table and made eye contact with Theo, who was sat next to Malfoy and Zabini.

His change was probably the most remarkable of their friends. He seemed to have grown half a foot and he looked broader. His hair, which previously was a mousey brown, was now dark brown, nearly black. His eyes looked darker as well. He had a thick black ring around the edge of his iris, which looked like it was seeping into the reddy-brown colour of his eyes. He still wore his thick square-rimmed glasses, that maybe threw people off the change to his face, but Hermione could see a more defined jawline and higher cheekbones. Gone was the ordinary-looking weedy boy, and now he looked well... very handsome. Hermione had always thought he looked nice but hadn't thought on his looks much. The change was that startling she found herself glancing over at him a lot more just to make sure it was still _her_ Theo.

Theo gave her a slight nod, unnoticed by those in the room, as she swept past. Looking to his left, Zabini was leering at her, and Malfoy was... giving her a calculated stare.

Head down, focusing on cutting, Hermione zoned out of the noise around her. A handy trick she had perfected when researching. A hand came down to her left, as another hand came down on her right. She inhaled the sandalwood and bergamot scent that reminded her of the earth and woods. Someone had caged her in and was leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"You better watch it Mudblood. You might look different, but your blood is still filthy. Don't forget that", the voice murmured.

Hermione tensed but didn't acknowledge them. The person must have backed off, as Harry came walking back to the desk unaware that anything had happened. He sat down next to her as Hermione carried on slicing and dicing.

_How original. Like I haven't heard that before_ , she lamented. Someone was trying to rattle her, but she wouldn't even look round to check who. It didn't matter. It was just the same old bigoted rhetoric sprouted at her all the time. After all, it was just a word, and she chose not to let words hurt her, especially when there were so many other things, and people, out there that would actually physically hurt her.

Hermione left the potion to simmer as she became more aware of the room. She could hear people whispering about her, and some kept glancing at her. Ron was sat at the other side of the room with Seamus and Dean, glowering at her.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and returned to her potion. An hour later her potion was finished and she turned off the heat and started to fill a vial with the mixture. Professor Snape came over and inspected the vial.

"Adequate", he drawled, "Test it, Miss Granger."

Taking back the vial she uncorked it and tipped it down her throat. A feeling of utter happiness and excitement washed over her, followed by relaxation. Her muscles stopped tensing from the morning's stress and she felt perfectly at peace.

"It will wear off in a few hours. Since you've finished half an hour before the end of class, you may leave and I'll see you tonight for detention. 8'o'clock sharp."  


  
And with that Snape left to continue prowling around the classroom.

Hermione gathered her things and gave Harry a small wave before leaving. Out in the corridor, she decided to retreat to the secret room.

She had found it in 4th year after wandering around after the Yule Ball still crying from Ron's hurtful comments. It was quite by accident when she tripped on something and dropped her shoes. When she looked up she had noticed the tapestry of an opal-eye dragon. Its beautiful majestic scales glimmered as it soared over a depiction of a medieval castle. She must have spent half an hour staring at it before noticing a discrepancy on the wall next to it. A brick looked artificial, and after prodding it for a bit, the stones started to move to reveal a door. Not being one to pass off an opportunity to explore, she had slowly opened the ancient-looking door and slipped inside. 

Stepping into it now, it looked exactly as it did then. The entrance opened up to a sitting room made up of two sofas and four large armchairs. The walls were completely covered by cherry wood bookcases which were bursting with books. There was one large bay window that took up a whole wall of the room. You couldn't see out of it, but it was made up of multicoloured mosaic tiles, depicting the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest. There was a door jutting off to the left which housed an impressive potions laboratory. Another door revealed a bathroom, and the final door revealed an empty space, which her three best friends now used as a dueling and training room.  


  
"Wow you didn't even last the first period", Hermione said sinking into one of the soft armchairs, eyeing Darrel who was laid on one of the sofas with an arm thrown over his face.

Darrell sat up and swung his legs to rest on the cherry wood coffee table, "you know I've had about five different people practically assault me!", he cried.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, "Oh, how did you react?"

"Well…I kind of froze and then ran here", Darrell sunk back to lay down, "how come you're here already? Didn't you have potions with T?"

"Yeah, I just finished early. Want to head down to lunch or wait for the others?"

"We should wait. I'm dying to know how Li got along?", he added with a mischievous grin.

"She's going to hex you if you keep calling her that."

"Ha! She can try! You know I'm undefeated at dueling".

"Darrell, it wouldn't be a duel. She might be a Ravenclaw, but Ophelia can be very cunning", Hermione gave a half smile. They all knew by now how Ophelia took her revenge when she was pissed off.

The door opened and Theo entered to sit next to Hermione in what was deemed 'his chair'.

"Zabini is like a shark with a taste of blood now Hermione, and Malfoy looks to be planning something. You best keep your eyes on them", he said, staring at her with concern.

"Don't worry about me. Anyone mentioned your change?"

"Some Slytherin girls are looking at me like I'm their next meal, but the lads haven't said anything. They don't seem that interested that I was using a glamour, but I'll watch out for them. In general, nothing much has changed. How was your lesson Darrell?", he asked the sandy blonde.

"Just peachy", Darrell pouted but didn't say anything further.

Ophelia walked in and shoved Darrell's legs off the end of the sofa to sit down.

"Hey!"

She rolled her eyes at his outburst and looked Hermione in the eye to blurt out, "I can't do this. I can't get any work done. I had a free period so I was in the library and it seems like every Tom, Dick, and Harry is staring at me now. It's unnerving".

Hermione looked at the usually stony ice queen and sighed.

"I know. It's just the first day though. Maybe it will cool off. Give it a couple of weeks and I bet no one will care."

Darrell snorted, "not bloody likely!"

Ophelia made a disgusted face and stood up, "right I'm off to eat. I'm leaving my amulet here so it doesn't break like Hermione's. You never know I might need it when we graduate. Maybe to run off to Brazil to live in the rainforest away from all human life."

"Yeah good idea, Darrell give me yours and I'll them together in the chest over there. Even if someone manages to get in our room, I highly doubt they will get in the chest that we've warded up."

Theo fished his amulet out of his bag and grabbed Darrell's and Ophelia's to add to the chest.

Ophelia left the room and Darrell stood, "For fuck's sake, I just hope I can get through lunch without someone trying to slip me a love potion or spike my food," he grumbled.

Theo peeked over at Hermione, who looked deep in thought. She was frowning and her eyes were glazed over as she looked into the distance.

"Hermione, you coming?"

"Wha- oh yeah. I'll follow you out. See you in Ancient Runes later", she replied not looking at him. Theo shrugged and left. Ancient Runes was his second favourite subject, after Potions, so he was looking forward to it, but with everything going on he worried about his best friends. He could see the stress was already getting to them and it was only halfway through the day.

Testing his modified calming potion earlier helped, but he needed to let off some steam tonight. The plan was originally to meet Lupin and his pack in the Forbidden Forest, but Hermione had already said she wouldn't be coming, so he thought he should stay behind too- either to keep her company or maybe to duel her in the training room for some stress relief.

Theo walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Zabini.

"Where have you been?", Blaise asked with suspicion.

Theo ignored him and loaded his plate with a couple of sandwiches and crisps.

"What did Malfoy say to Granger in Potions?", Theo asked deflecting the question.

"Probably just the usual", Blaise shrugged.

_Speak of the devil..._ Malfoy strolled towards their table with a grin and sat opposite them.

"Nott," he greeted and gave Theo a nod.

"Oh, I know that look… you're up to something!" Blaise exclaimed, leaning forward eagerly.

"Wait and see", Malfoy replied with a cocky smile.

Behind him, Hermione entered and strode to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and looked to be arguing with Weasley.

"Ron just go leave me alone. If you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all!" was heard from her, as she stood up again, grabbed an apple, and left.

"Was this anything to do with you Draco?" Blaise asked leaning forward again.

"No," he said staring after the Gryffindor.

Theo stood up with his remaining sandwich as Blaise glanced to him and narrowed his eyes; "Where are you going now?"

"I want to get to Ancient Runes early to ask Professor Babbling something before class."

"Nerd," coughed Blaise.

Theo ignored him and left, heading to the courtyard where he knew Hermione would be. The weather had turned chilly with the sun hidden behind the clouds, and Theo wrapped his robe closer to himself. The leaves were beginning to turn yellow, brown and burnt red, and the ground was still a bit damp from last night's downpour. A willow tree stood in the corner of the courtyard, and Theo knew the tall conifer trees to the left of it hid his best friend. They had found this place, shortly after their unusual friendship began in 5th year. As far as he knew, Hermione hadn't shared it with anyone else but him. Squeezing through the gap in the tree line, he saw Hermione sat on a thick low-hanging tree branch.

"You okay?", Theo asked.

"Yeah I am now, thanks. After I left the room, I met up with Ron and Harry, and Ron just kept going on and on about me keeping secrets. Not to mention he decided to point out that boys were apparently staring at me. Ridiculous! Even if they are, do you really think I'm interested! And then at lunch, he just wouldn't let it drop".

Theo leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms, looking at Hermione sideways, "I'm going to stay in the castle with you tonight. I think with everything going on I don't have the energy for running around with the wolves and the mangy dog".

"Hey, Sirius is cool!", Hermione defended.

Theo didn't have anything against Sirius per se… it was more than he didn't like the way he sometimes looked at Hermione and called her 'Kitten'.

"Alright, I'll meet you back in the room after my detention with Snape. No doubt he'll have something to say about my glamour. I know he helps us now and again with our potion creations, but I think he knows more than he lets on. He might treat us like normal students, but I bet he has a soft spot for us Theo", Hermione said with a grin.

She was about to step back out to the courtyard when Theo grabbed her elbow, "Malfoy has planned something to do with you, so just watch out okay?"

"Awww Theo I didn't know you cared so much", she said patting his cheek with her other hand.

Her hand was warm despite the weather, and Theo itched to grab it to hold against his face but thought better of it.

"Hermione please don't do anything stupid. Don't goad him. He's in deep with the Death Eaters now, even if Zabini isn't, so you know he'll be reporting this back to _Him_. We're wanted for sabotaging enough of _His_ plans, and we don't want them linking our 'outside' identities to us now. Please be careful".

Hermione's face softened and she softly said, "of course Theo. I'll see you later okay?".

She retracted her hand that had been resting on his cheek and left with a warm smile.

Theo inhaled deeply. They were involved too deeply with the war. And now that they couldn't blend in, everything was going to get _a lot_ harder.  


_Just another day really._


	6. Snap out of it

Ancient Runes after lunch was fairly uneventful, although a lot of students still stared at Hermione. Nothing much happened in Arthimancy either, as the class was working on difficult equations in silence. Dinner, on the other hand, was a prickly minefield for the four 'un-glamoured' friends.

Hermione spent it ignoring the stares with her head stuck in a book. Ophelia had decided to sit with the first year Ravenclaws, scowling at anyone who tried to talk to her. Darrell was squirming in his seat surrounded by a gaggle of witches flirtatiously batting their eyelashes at him and giggling to each other. Theo was keeping a watchful eye on Malfoy who was staring at Hermione with intense concentration and was completely oblivious to the Slytherin girls eyeing him appreciatively.

After dinner, Hermione retreated to her Head Girl rooms. After half an hour, there was a knock at her door and she greeted Neville. He shuffled in and took a seat opposite her on the sofa.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to let you know I can understand why you glamoured yourself because I felt the need to as well. My gran is always hounding me to speak up and be more confident, but I just want to be left alone," Neville said sadly. Hermione could relate, although her confidence hadn't faulted in her glamoured skin.

"It's okay Neville you don't need to explain yourself to me. I'm not a shallow person who judges someone on their looks. If you felt more comfortable glamoured then that's understandable. To be honest, I did it more to stay under the radar to carry on doing what I wanted undetected. For nothing nefarious of course! I'm not like secretly a dark witch or anything," Hermione added with a half smile, kindly.

Neville seemed to relax more at Hermione's confession.

"I also wanted to ask you if you could help me out with Potions. I know being head girl you must get asked a lot from the younger years for help with classwork, but I'm desperate. I don't think I'm going to pass NEWT potions at this rate," Neville asked shyly.

"Of course, don't worry Neville. I have some free time next week after dinner if that's good for you?", Hermione asked after opening up her diary and checking her free time.

Neville gave her a thankful smile and stood up to leave.

"Thanks, Hermione, I owe you one," he said and exited.

Hermione jotted it down in her diary and set about doing some homework before her detention with Snape. Soon 7:45 pm rolled around and Hermione made her way to Snape's office. She had changed into jeans, trainers, and an over-sized wool jumper that hung loose and draped off one shoulder. Hermione knocked and heard a voice from within drawl, "enter."

Pushing open the door, she could see Snape marking papers from behind his desk. Hermione dropped into a plush armchair opposite him and crossed her arms.

"Scrubbing cauldrons? Really Professor?", Hermione smirked at him.

"Miss Granger, how is the Focus Elixir coming along?", Snape replied, smirking back.

"Great, but we're still stuck on the final stage. When we add the dragon scales it seems to become volatile. Theo has blown up 10 cauldrons so far," Hermione added with a laugh.

"I'll come to have a look at it next week if I can make time. So are you going to tell me why you've been using a glamour all this time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No?" Hermione answered back, copying the gesture. It had taken two years of gradually thawing down the Potions Master for him to finally look over her potion experiments, and even longer for Hermione to have the courage to snark back and attempt to copy his facial expressions without Snape taking house points or giving her a 'real' detention.

"Well I'm glad to see you're as impertinent as ever," he drawled back sarcastically.

Hermione grinned and reached forward to grab one of the papers in front of him. She took out her red ink and quill and started to mark it. Snape was used to, in his opinion, Hermione's overbearing personality and quirks, so let her get on with it. After an hour in comfortable silence, in which the only sounds were the scratches of their quills and the fire spluttering, Snape glanced at his watch.

"You may go Miss Granger. Don't be late to my class again," Snape drawled.

Hermione put away her quill and ink and rose to leave.

"Bye Professor," Hermione waved and shut the door after her.

* * *

Theo had been in The Room since after dinner and looked up to Hermione entering.

Slow, relaxing music played from the record player in the corner, and the fire sconces that lined the wall intermittently in-between the bookcases were doused low. Theo was dozing sprawled on one of the sofas but sat up when Hermione shifted him to sit next to him.

"You look tired," Theo softly spoke out loud, after noticing Hermione's weary expression.

"I am tired," Hermione replied laying her head on his shoulder and sighing.

It had taken a year after their friendship began for her to be comfortable with general affection towards Theo, and he wasn't complaining. Her wild curls caressed his face and neck, and he half turned to allow her to lean more into him. Bringing his arms up, he lightly rested them around her. Hermione nestled closer and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, her breathing evened out to signify she was falling asleep on him. Theo brushed her curls away from her face and then twirled one around his finger.

They hadn't said it to each other yet, but they both knew they loved each other after going through everything they had. He watched her back and tried to talk her down from her rushing into dangerous situations. _Not liked it worked half the time._ Theo knew his love for Hermione had grown into something other than friendship, but he was convinced Hermione only viewed him as a friend. She never made any flirty remarks to him or acted as anything other than his best friend. However as time went on, Theo hoped she would view him in a different light. He decided long ago he would wait for her. He wouldn't make a move though, as he didn't want things to be awkward between them if- _when-_ she rejected him. He valued their friendship too much to potentially ruin it. Plus he wasn't a Gryffindor for a reason- self-preservation meant he would not risk their relationship until he got a clear sign from her that she wanted to become something more to him. After this morning everything was going to be a lot harder for them now. He just hoped they all came out of it on the other side alive if _He_ got wind of who they were.

He impulsively leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Can I keep you?"

Knowing she was fast asleep, he didn't expect a reply so closed his eyes to fall asleep too. Dreaming of whiskey golden eyes and dark brown curls.

* * *

Deep within the dungeons, Draco Malfoy laid in his four-poster bed throwing a snitch in the air and catching it. He was thinking over today's revelations.

Granger was intriguing to him. Why hide when she looked like that? What were the gold tattoos he had spotted on her forearm and on her neck? Why was Nott acting strangely? He was confused at first to why Nott was wearing a glamour but ended up surmising that it was to stay under the Dark Lord's radar. Nott's father was pushing for him to be Marked like Draco was, and after noticing a few rune tattoos on Theo, he knew the Dark Lord would be curious to their purpose and demand a meeting to invade his mind and maybe torture him for keeping it secret.

Draco was thinking about contacting the Dark Lord to inform him of today's events before Crabbe or Goyle could beat him to it, but he needed to think further first.

Granger was a problem. He didn't so much dislike her because of her blood status. He had evolved from that way of thinking last year after a hard internal battle. What Draco thought defined a witch or wizard was power- which Granger had in spades. It was more he disliked her for constantly beating him in class, her insistent need to wave her hand around and answer every question, her annoying bookish brain, her shrill voice, her stuck-up prissy nature- the list went on.

Although... she had been noticeably quiet today. She didn't volunteer any answers in class, and she just ignored everyone but Potter and Longbottom.

It was a welcome change, but Draco needed to know what other things she had kept hidden. Her real appearance was appealing in a wild untamed way. She always had walked with fierce confidence, but now her confidence radiated off her in a calmer mature way.

She was drawing him in without doing anything, and Draco needed to do something before it became a problem.

Mind made up, he pulled out his engraved leather journal that all Death Eaters were given after their initiation. It allowed them to communicate with the Dark Lord at any time inconspicuously. The words wrote would disappear after writing in it, and the Dark Lord could read it and reply. The owner of the journal would only see the Dark Lord's reply and no others' words. The Dark Lord owned the master journal, so only he could see everyone's communications. It was not feasible to activate the Dark Mark for meetings when they had to operate in the shadows, and some of them could not get to the meetings without arousing suspicion, so this way was used.

Draco picked up his quill and wrote;

**_My Lord, I have news of Hermione Granger._ **


	7. Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to anyone who spotted the quote from 'Casper the friendly ghost' in chapter 6!

Tom Marvolo Riddle sat regally in his study looking over his plans to branch out into Europe. Taking advantage of the Black Market and the hidden underworld of the wizarding world was taking a lot more effort than he imagined.

His journal on the desk emitted a faint glow to signify one of his followers had written something to him. Tom placed his quill down carefully and reached over to grab the black leather bound book.

_**_My lord, I have news of Hermione Granger._**_  
  


Granger. Tom thought back to Harry Potter’s mudblood friend. He had heard of her of course. Everyone had. ‘Brightest witch of her age’ they called her.

Tom picked up his quill and wrote back to his faithful follower, who he recognized by the code on the margin, was Draco Malfoy.

_**_Report_**_  
  


The ink faded into the pages and Tom waited, tapping the end of the quill against his lips.

_**_Dumbledore put an anti-glamour ward over the Great Hall this morning. Granger has been hiding things._**_  
  


Dumbledore- the perpetual thorn in his side. Just as problematic as Harry Potter was proving to be, but Dumbledore made the darkness in him churn.

_**_Explain_**_  
  


Draco was useful as eyes inside Hogwarts, along with a few other select Slytherins, but he was being infuriatingly vague.

_**_She has been using a long-term glamour, but I don’t know why yet. She looks different- but I thought you should know she has strange tattoos and seems to be hiding more._**_  
  


What did he care if some school girl was using glamours to look prettier? The tattoos could be interesting- but as tattoos weren't allowed at Hogwarts, it made sense to hide them. Why was Draco bothering him with this irrelevant information? But still, she was close to Potter and Dumbledore, so it made sense to keep an eye on her.

_**_Watch her. Find out what she’s hiding. Don’t get caught._**_  
  


Having finished with the conversation, Tom shut the book and returned to his papers. He picked up his crystal tumbler of firewhiskey and swirled it thoughtfully.

Maybe a return to Hogwarts was in order?

* * *

Draco shut his journal and hid it back in his warded trunk. He had permission- no orders- to watch Granger now. His stomach flipped, and his heart beat faster at the thought.

* * *

Hermione woke up to feeling something warm wrapped around her. She peeked out from under her lashes and looked up to Theo's sleeping face. She smiled softly and untangled her arms and legs from around him. At some point, they must have shifted, and now they were laid on the sofa with Hermione's head on his chest, and Theo's arms wrapped around her.

Hermione picked up her wand from the coffee table and cast a tempus charm. It was only 7am, but the castle would be teaming with students going to breakfast soon. Hermione wasn't worried about spending a night away from her dorms- she did that now and again, as she had her own rooms as Head Girl, and no one would notice her gone. Theo, on the other hand, would have to explain why he didn't spend the night in his Slytherin dormitory with the rest of the 7th year boys. Malfoy was elected Head Boy alongside her, so he didn't have the excuse to pretend he was in his own rooms. Reluctantly, she went to nudge Theo awake.

He groggily opened his eyes and smiled at Hermione.

“What time is it?” he asked huskily.

“Just after 7am. What are you going to tell your dorm mates this time?”

“I’ll just tell them I spent the night with a girl,” he said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on you idiot, I have to go back to my rooms to change. I'll see you later," Hermione said jumping to her feet and straightening her uniform. She cast a disillusionment charm on herself and left the room to have a quick shower and to change into fresh clothes.

Theo sighed watching her glimmering outline shut the door behind her. He rubbed a hand over his face. They had fallen asleep together a handful of times, but last night felt different. Her un-glamoured body obviously felt different wrapped around him, but it was more than that. He had told himself over and over he wouldn't tell her how he really felt about her, but it was so hard to not let slip his adoration sometimes, and whispering his love to her while she slept was a dangerous game he was playing with himself. Then again Hermione was oblivious to the opposite sex showing an interest in her, so maybe she wouldn't ever notice.

He stood and waved his wand in front of him to change his clothes to something that looked slightly different, so it wasn’t obvious he had spent the night elsewhere. He decided to head straight to breakfast.

In the great hall were only a handful of the 7th year Slytherins, but unfortunately Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle were some of them. He sat down next to Goyle and opposite Malfoy and Zabini.

“Where were you last night?” Goyle asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"With a girl".  
  
  
Theo hoped the questions would stop there, but Zabini looked up interested.

“Do tell Nott,” Zabini said with a salacious grin.

“I don’t kiss and tell Zabini,” Theo replied a bit sharper than he intended.

“Whoa calm down mate. Your girl’s identity is safe,” he replied with a wink.

Malfoy hadn’t even raised his head, but then Hermione’s laugh came from the Great Hall’s doors as she entered with Ginny Weasley. Malfoy eyed her with interest and Theo didn’t like it one bit.

“Shame she’s a Gryffindor, I wouldn’t mind a piece of that now she looks like that”, Zabini said leering at Hermione.

“Don’t forget she’s still a mudblood”, Malfoy stated but with his eyes not leaving Hermione.

"Well yeah, it's not like I'm planning on marrying her am I? Does it matter what's in her blood when her lips are wrapped around my-"

Zabini didn’t get to finish his sentence as Theo lunged across the table and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. Theo let go quickly and sat back down, after realising he couldn't explain to them why he felt the need to defend her.

“What the fuck mate!” Zabini spluttered. “I didn’t realise you had a thing for Gryffindor’s golden girl.”

Malfoy had dragged his eyes from Hermione and was eyeing Theo with suspicion _. Fuck._

“Don’t be ridiculous Zabini. I just don’t like you saying that sort of stuff about any girl. We were raised with manners, and you sound as uncouth as a Weasley.”

“How dare you! I am most certainly not anything like a Weasley!” Zabini spat back indigently.

Malfoy was still looking at him suspiciously, so Theo added; “As if I would ever associate with filth like that. I’m off to collect my books before class.”

Theo stood up and quickly left the Great Hall chastising himself for the slip-up and how the insult to Hermione left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated the act he had to put on to seem like a 'good little Pureblood heir' when all he wanted to do was burn the prejudice aristocracy to the ground. 

* * *

The classes of the day were uneventful for Hermione, although she could feel the pressure of a lot more stares. Zabini had been leering at her all day and seemed to do this to try to get a reaction out of Theo. _Strange_. Also, she had noticed Malfoy's penetrating gaze on her in classes and in the Great Hall.

After dinner, she was about to retreat to her rooms when she heard her name being called.

"Granger," the voice said again and Hermione turned to see Malfoy casually strolling towards her.

“We need to start planning the Yule Ball. We only have a month to go. Follow me to my rooms and we’ll get started.”

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back onto her right foot.

“I've already started planning it. I’ve delegated tasks to the prefects and everything is running smoothly and on time."

Hermione frowned at Malfoy. _Since when did he care about planning social events?_ Since becoming Head Boy, he tended to let Hermione do most of the joint responsibilities and only occasionally showed up to prefect meetings. He was possibly the worst choice for Head Boy, but since his father was on the school board, she surmised his position was bought.

Malfoy simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I want to be brought up to speed. Follow me", he ordered and turned to make his way to the dungeons.

Hermione huffed but picked up her bag to swing it onto her shoulder and followed him. Staying at least five paces behind, she still needed to slightly jog to keep up with his long strides. Eventually, they reached a portrait of a knight. He was sat on a pure white stallion and the background looked to be something from the surprisingly true story of Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Malfoy tapped his wand to the portrait and the knight raised his sword to spear a random enemy on the battlefield and the door swung open.

“Lovely,” Hermione muttered, pushing past Malfoy to enter his sitting room.

It had the same furniture and layout as her own, but the Chesterfield sofas were black leather and the soft fur rug was Slytherin-green. Hermione half-expected there to be snakes adorning the walls and the furniture, but apart from the rug, you wouldn't be able to tell the room belonged to a Slytherin.

Hermione plopped down on one of the sofas and pulled out her Yule Ball notes from her book bag.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Malfoy quipped sarcastically.

Hermione looked up to give him a pointed a look and said, "So here is what we've planned so far. Since we didn't have a ball for Halloween, the prefects and I decided to have a themed Yule ball. Everyone is to come as something of royalty. Don't ask me what that has to do with Yule, because I don't know. They decided it- I was overruled on the theme. The band has already been booked and paid for. We have the food, drink, and decorations sorted too. All that's left is to hand out the flyers and posters, which one of the prefects designed. They should be going up next week so everyone will have plenty of time to find a costume."

Hermione said all this as Malfoy took a seat opposite her and was looking through her notes on the preparations.

Hermione crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on her bare knee. Malfoy glanced up and looked to her fingers. Feeling a bit unnerved, Hermione stopped tapping and pretended to look in her bag for something.

While she was bent over looking for an imaginary book or quill, Malfoy could see her cleavage that was usually hidden by her buttoned-up shirt. She hadn't donned her jumper or tie for dinner, but was just dressed in her white shirt, skirt, knee-high socks, and Mary Janes. The socks had slipped down when she sat down, so they now sat under her knees, and the robe she wore to keep out the chill of the drafty castle, was opened due to the heat in his sitting room.

Malfoy loosened his tie and draped an arm over the top of the sofa. He was wearing his white shirt, tie, tailored black trousers, and dragon-hide leather shoes. _The epitome of pure-blood arrogance_ Hermione thought sitting back and staring at him with her arms crossed.

Unbeknownst to her, crossing her arms lifted her breasts to push against her shirt and amplified her cleavage now that a button had been freed while she was bent over.

"Good work," Malfoy stated, averting his eyes before Hermione could notice where his gaze had lingered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, waiting for the punch line. When nothing came, she uncrossed her arms glanced around.  


“Thanks. Do you need me to inform you of anything else? I want to get back to my room to study before bed,” she asked looking back to Malfoy.  


He smirked and waved his arm, “You can study here if you like? I’ve got a potions essay to do and I know I checked the only decent book out on poisonous antidotes from the library this morning. You can read it if you like while you’re here?”  


“I’m pretty sure you checked out the only reference book that the whole class needs out of spite. You do know a reference book is meant to stay in the library?”  


Malfoy lifted his eyebrows and smirked again, “What can I say- rules are meant to be broken”.  


Hermione’s eyes narrowed even further. She couldn’t give up her good-girl persona this soon. She was so sick of chastising students when she was such a hypocrite. She regularly broke the rules and turned her back on authority figures if she believed in something. Plus she didn’t understand why Malfoy was suddenly talking to her civilly. He had barely said a word to her this year, and even most of last year. It was a welcome change from the bullying she had received in the first five years at Hogwarts, but something didn’t feel right.  


“I think I’ll just return it to the library then and work on my essay there,” she said reaching over to grab it from the coffee table in between them.  


Malfoy’s seeker reflexes meant he grabbed it before her and held it up away from her.  


“Ah ah ah. You want to read it, you can do it here. Or I’ll forget to return it to the library until after the essay is due”, he said smugly.  


Everyone assumed Hermione was bad at sports and didn't like to exercise since she hated flying, but that was very untrue. The key to being a talented dueler didn't just come from spell knowledge and power, it came from fitness as well. Hermione ran a couple of times a week in the forbidden forest The weaving and jumping over obstacles made the running fun and she could let off steam that way too. Hermione was also very good with weapons that had to be swung. She would make a good beater if she wasn't terrified of brooms. Her dad used to play baseball or cricket with her every Sunday before she started Hogwarts, so her swing was powerful and precise.  


Even knowing she was smaller than Malfoy in weight and height, she took a chance and jumped up to grab for the book, propelling herself forward to jump over the sofa at the same time.  


Malfoy’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and gripped her legs as she tried to vault over the sofa with the book in hand.  


“Ompff”, Hermione breathed out as her stomach hit the back of the sofa.  


Hermione placed her foot up and on the other side of Malfoy’s thighs as she tried to use the sofa as leverage to push herself up and over. Malfoy saw this and pulled her leg down so she sat heavily on his lap, straddling him with his hands on her hips.  


Hermione raised the book to sock him on the nose with it, but Malfoy sat up to bury his head into her chest to protect his face. Hermione froze with her hands still in the air holding the book.  


Malfoy noticed this hesitation and flipped them so that Hermione was on her back on the sofa, and he hovered over her and caged her in with his arms and legs. He plucked the book from her still frozen hands and threw it on the coffee table.  


Hermione stared into his quicksilver eyes breathing heavily, still frozen. Malfoy was softly panting, but it didn’t seem that he had exhausted himself from their little scuffle. _Wait… was he leaning down closer to her face?_  


His sitting-room door opened, and Malfoy abruptly sat up to look over the back of the sofa to see who entered.  


“Piss off Blaise. I didn’t give you a password to my rooms to come in unannounced all the time you prick”, Malfoy nearly shouted.  


"Merlin what's it with everyone on my case today!" he replied exhaustively.  


“I’m busy. I’ll see you in the common room later,” Malfoy said sternly.  


"Oh. Ohhhhhh busyyyy. I see. Who you got there? Anyone, I know?"  


Hermione could hear footsteps coming closer to the sofa that she was hiding behind. She was painfully aware Malfoy was still straddling her, and Merlin knows how this would look to Blaise Zabini.  


“Blaise. Piss off. I’m busy”, Malfoy barked out.  


"Right, right. Okay, I'm gooooing!" he whined, and the footsteps sounded further away.  


Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as the door closed, and Malfoy looked back down at her.  


“Get the fuck off me Malfoy”, she spat out.  


“Language Granger”, he chided swinging his legs off the sofa and standing up. His hair was sticking up in random directions at the front. _Probably from when he mashed his face into my boobs_ , Hermione thought.  


Her face heated up as she sat up and swung her legs off the end of the sofa.  


"Fine, I'll do my essay here and then you'll put the book back in the library for everyone else to use tonight?", Hermione asked looking at Malfoy, trying to calm her burning cheeks.  


He rolled his eyes, "Yes okay, I'll put it back tonight. Merlin, live a little Granger, and you might dislodge that stick up your arse."  


Hermione sucked her cheeks in her mouth to bite down on them. _The absolute nerve of this prat!_  


Hermione pushed the events of the scuffle from her mind as she pulled out some parchment, her quill, ink, and books for her essay. She saw Malfoy do the same and settled down to start her essay, trying to not think about the last ten minutes. She was sure Malfoy was going to kiss her. _No of course not, that can't be right._ There was no way in hell Malfoy even thought about her that way, and even less likely that he would act on it.  


An hour passed in relative silence until Hermione finished with the reference book and the first draft on her essay. She clicked her neck and started to pack up her bag.  


“I’m done. Don’t forget to return the book,” she told Malfoy, narrowing her eyes.  


He didn’t look up from his essay.  


"Yes, Granger don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll return the _very important_ book", he said and waved his hand at the door to unlock it.  


_Did he lock it? Why- oh yeah to stop anyone else walking in. But after Zabini left they just wrote their essay's so why did he bother to lock it?_ Hermione frowned and grabbed her bag and left the room without a good-bye.  


Half-way to her dorm room she stopped and stood still. _Did he say ‘pretty little head’?_  
  



	8. Do Me a Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter- real life got in the way (I started a new job and other fics on here).
> 
> If anyone is interested, I made a playlist on YouTube for this fanfic and a few others. You can find it under the story name by typing; 'Huskiesincampervans' into YouTube's search bar. 
> 
> I also have a Pinterest board and an Instagram if you want to have a nosey. Just search for Midnightsnow88 on each site to find me. I've found some pretty delicious photos of the Harry Potter cast and other people I've fancast as characters in this story, so that alone is worth the search. My Instagram is completely Harry Potter themed, so follow me and I'll be sure to follow you back :)
> 
> And on with the show...

_2 years ago, 5 th year at Hogwarts_

After the eventful end to 4th year which set Harry to passionately proclaiming Voldemort was back, the summer was wrought with anxiety for Hermione.  


Of course, a lot of people didn’t believe Harry. The Ministry and The Prophet called him a liar, and it was only Harry’s close friends, the Weasleys and a select number of professors at Hogwarts that took him at his word. Worse was the fact he was still stuck at The Dursleys, as Sirius was still not allowed to come out of hiding and claim him as his Godson. Hermione could tell in the sparse letters he was able to send how frustrated and anxious he was. Hermione couldn't visit but tried to console him in the letters, showing her never-ending support and hoped she was being a good friend.  


And so Hermione’s summer was spent holidaying with her parents in France for two weeks, writing letters to Harry, and occasionally Ron when he could be bothered to talk to her. She spent a lot of time with her parents, but still managed time to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow for a week at the start of summer.  


She noticed the Weasley boys were starting to look at her more closely, due to her puberty accelerating, making Hermione taller and more shapely. Hermione knew it was just part of growing up but had a feeling that attention would continue at Hogwarts, so she spent her summer looking over long term glamours. Maybe it was vanity and arrogance that caused Hermione to think her ‘new body' would cause a distraction to others, but she was not going to take the risk when the war was looming closer and closer.  


It was a week before term began for the new school year when Hermione found a glamour spell that was strong enough to hold and not deplete her magic and energy over time. The problem was the spell had to be encased in a stone and wore on her person for it to be effective. In the end, she contacted Sirius in secret asking for help and he had owled her a book from the Black library that had information about materials that could house a persons' magic.  


She didn’t tell him the purpose for the book, but vaguely said it was for a school project she had decided to research further after 4th year. He still seemed suspicious, but he didn’t push the issue, probably knowing that Hermione wouldn’t use the information for anything nefarious.  


Now sitting on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, Hermione knew she was running out of time to find the stone. Already she had felt more eyes on her. Her tan from summer had brought out a nice glow to her skin and made her freckles more pronounced. Her height was still growing, she was currently at 5"2, and still the shortest of the girls, but Hermione knew the impact a smaller height could have on others. Psychologically height correlated to perceived threat and superiority. The taller the person, the more likely they are to win a fight- the taller person has a longer reach and the length of their limbs makes a wide swinging punch more painful. They can rain blows down on someone smaller which would be harder to defend against. Human height also implies reach, so a taller person can reach a smaller person who cannot reach back.  


Not like Hermione wanted to get into any fights, but it was good to be underestimated. So if looking at her meant the person attacking doubted she could defend herself, they would be more likely to lose focus or make mistakes. Hermione wanted to stay at 5”2 to give her the upper-hand from people’s perceptions of her ‘smaller body'. Of course any intelligent person would know that height does not mean you are stronger or better, but generally, people consider high things to be better. Tall buildings and high mountains are somehow better than the lower ones nearby. When we feel superior, we look down on other people. People already looked down on Hermione because of her heritage, so to give them that perceived superiority meant that Hermione wouldn’t have as many people seeing her as a threat. To work with people’s warped superiority perceptions and assumptions, would mean Hermione would have to beat the system. And to beat the system this time, she would have to hide.  


You could say this was a very Slytherin tactic, but each house does not hold the monopoly on certain traits and colours. For example, Hermione could be quite vicious and vindictive, she enjoyed studying and knowledge, she cared about the people she loved and was fearlessly loyal, and she liked the colour green on her. That did not mean she was secretly a Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Nothing was that black and white.  


A compartment door slid open and Hermione peered over the top of her book to view the intruders. Draco Malfoy stood flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and a dark-skinned handsome boy Hermione couldn’t remember the name of.  


“Oh it’s just the blood traitors and the mudblood,” Malfoy sneered.  


Hermione quietly snorted, rolled her eyes and went back to her book.  


“Think that’s funny do you, mudblood?” Malfoy spat at her.  


“Yes Malfoy, I do. Did you come here just looking for a fight? Are you really that bored?” Hermione answered back, lowing her book to her lap.  


So far Harry and Ron hadn't drawn their wands. That was good.  


Malfoy seemed to look her up and down slowly and then a devilish smirk graced his features.  


“Why look at this, Potter’s mudblood is growing up”, he drawled and crossed his arms leaning back on the door jam.  


Clearly, that was enough for Ron and Harry, as they both jumped up brandishing their wands.  


“Fuck off Malfoy you slimy git or I’ll make you!” spat Ron.  


Even though they both had their wands leveled at him, he just shrugged and turned to leave, but not before saying, “I’ll be seeing you mudblood”.  


Hermione shuddered. This was just another reason to accelerate her search for a stone. Random boys eyeing her was harmless enough, but Malfoy taking an interest as a way to unnerve her and get Harry and Ron into trouble could become dangerous.  


After Malfoy and his cronies left, Hermione spent some time calming Ron down. ‘Yes I'm fine, no I'm not upset, yes I will avoid Malfoy'. Harry seemed to be thinking something over, so Hermione just left him to it. During the altercation, if you could even call it that, Luna had looked blankly at Malfoy and then out the compartments window at the rolling hills for the rest of the train ride. Ginny had looked angry and was eyeing Malfoy and the dark-skinned boy with hatred. Afterward, she explained that the boy was Blaise Zabini, and he had caused her to break her arm last year when Gryffindor played Slytherin at Quidditch and was generally a ‘sleazebag and evil git’. Neville didn’t shrink into his chair as Hermione had predicted, but had sat ridged and had glared daggers at Malfoy as soon as he had called her a mudblood.  


Overall the train ride was exhausting and Hermione was looking forward to getting back to her room and was even more excited to return to the secret room she had found after the Yule Ball last year. Unfortunately, with everything going on last year, she hadn't had a chance to revisit it again after the initial find, but this year she was going to make sure she fully explored the castle for more secret rooms.  


She felt bad that she hadn't told anyone about her secret room, but she just wanted something and someplace for herself. A place no one knew about, a place she could fully be herself without judgment. It was hers and it would stay that way.

* * *

_Present, 7 th year at Hogwarts, November._  


Hermione was sat slumped on ‘her’ chair in the room, flicking through a book on necromancy as the record player in the corner played an upbeat indie rock song.  


Darrell was in the Training room with Theo and Ophelia had gone to the library to meet up with the Ravenclaw 7th year girls for ‘study group’.  


Hermione sighed and ambled over to the record player. She was feeling antsy. She had a sense of foreboding that something big was going to happen soon and the mystery of what it could be was making her restless and lose focus on any reading she wanted to get done. She selected Van Morrison's ‘Brown eyed-girl' knowing the light-hearted song would cheer her up and placed the needle down to play it.  


**“You my brown-eyed eyed girl**

**Do you remember when we used to sing**

**Sh la la la la la la la la la te da”**  


Hermione sang along swaying and thrumming through their record collection. Darrell had brought loads of record from home for their room last year, but they were mainly classic rock albums like Queen, Pink Floyd, The Who, ACDC and The Rolling Stones. Ophelia had brought modern albums which featured heavy drum and bass, which surprised them all. Looking at Ophelia you wouldn't think her music tastes leaned towards Garage and Grime and Jungle. Hermione's mother had donated some of her favourite records, including the one playing now.  


The song finished and Hermione put on Don McLean's ‘American Pie' and continued singing at the top of her voice. When in doubt, sing it out. It was a good thing to live by as the joy of singing, no matter how awful Hermione's singing voice, could elevate stress very well. Hermione was very aware her voice sounded like cats having a scrap and she struggled to carry a tune, but she didn't care as long as she was alone and no one could call her out on it.  


Hermione plucked one of her favourite albums out next and put on Fleetwood Mac. ‘Everywhere’ blared out the magically enhanced record player. Hermione didn’t manage to hit the high notes, but she couldn’t be bothered to care as she hopped around in a strange happy dance.  


Wanting to keep her energy going, she next played Wild Cherry’s ‘Play That Funky Music’ and started to pull out all her embarrassing dance moves. Hermione turned to shimmy and stopped dead at Theo and Darrell leaning against the Training Room door trying to hold their laughter in.  


Her cheeks burned but she felt her embarrassment fade as unexpectedly Darrell crossed over to her shaking his shoulders. He performed a few head rolls while grinning at her and Hermione laughed back. As the chorus hit again the two best friends simultaneously did the worm, while Theo sat on the sofa laughing.  


“Can I choose the next one?” Darrell shouted over the music.  


Hermione nodded and spun, making eye contact with Theo. His eyes were alight with laughter and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat thinking he had never looked so beautiful.  


Darrell changed the record, oblivious to Hermione’s sudden thought, and the opening bars to Duran Duran’s ‘The Reflex’ played as the door opened and Ophelia entered.  


“Oh you were not going to play this without me!” she shouted and dumped her bag on the coffee table.  


For all Ophelia’s love for modern music, she had a weakness for Duran Duran.  


She bounded over to Darrell and threw off her jumper to start dancing with him. Hermione quickly crossed the room to haul Theo up.  


Theo's faced became panicked as he realised her intention.  


“No Hermione, you _know_ I can’t dance”, he pleaded.  


“Nonsense, everyone can dance!” she excitedly shouted back.  


Hermione grabbed Theo by his arms to make him move side to side which brought out a worried smile to his face.  


Hermione, Darrell, and Ophelia sang along at the top of their voices, and eventually, Theo joined in, letting Hermione pull him around in some form of dance next to their best friends.  


__I want to remember this moment forever__ , Hermione thought looking at the three of them laughing, dancing and singing.  


Her heart felt ready to burst out her chest for the love of them all. They had stuck by her through all the fights she had with Harry and Ron. They had never let her down or shunned her for anything and she could be herself completely with them. At that moment, Hermione knew no matter what came next, she would protect them and if need be, die for them.  


Resolved to whatever the future would throw at them next, Hermione immersed herself in one of the happiest moments of her life and felt everything.  
  


* * *

Draco was sat by the Black Lake, knowing that he couldn’t put off reporting what he had so far back to __Him__.  


With a deep breath, he disillusioned himself while sat under a large willow tree, for an extra precaution, and pulled out his deep green leather book.  


**_**_My Lord, I have been making inquiries and no one seems to know why Granger has been using a long-term glamour or the meaning behind her tattoos. From what I have observed they are rune symbols, but I can't find a reference for any of them in any book in my family's or Hogwarts' library. She hasn't acted out of_ ** _ ** **_**_behaviour_ ** _ ** **_since the week her glamour dropped, though she is quieter in class. Regardless, I still think she is hiding more.  
  
_**

His words seeped into the pages and he waited patiently for a reply from his Master.  


**_Make use of your Legilimency training and pull the truth from her own mind if need be. As I have told you before, do not get caught.  
  
_**

Draco closed the book and quickly slid it into his bag. He slumped against the large trunk of the willow and closed his eyes.  


__When to do it?__ he thought, planning out his mission.  


He didn’t know if she had ever studied or trained in Legilimency or Occlumency, so the risk was that he would be detected even if he managed to slip in her mind. One of the best ways to achieve what he wanted would be to distract her. __But how?__ Arguing with her only seemed to focus her more on him, and she always seemed to be aware of who and what was around her.  


The Yule ball was coming up in a couple of days. __Maybe that is when I should try?__  
  


The makings of his plan in place, Draco rose and dusted off his robes and strode back to the castle.  


_'The play’s the thing. Wherein I’ll catch the conscience of the king'_ he thought. She might not be a King, and instead a pawn on his master’s chessboard, but he had a feeling her role in the war wasn’t as lowly as Potter’s side-kick.  
  


* * *

Tom Riddle closed his journal and thought on his plans. Support was growing fast across western and eastern Europe, and he had secured the support of like-minded groups in Asia and America too.  


As his plans were progressing well, he thought about his upcoming visit to Hogwarts again. After speaking to Lucius, he knew the Yule Ball was fast approaching and he wanted to use the lax security to enter the grounds. He planned to disguise himself as just another school governor to accompany Lucius. The man he would be replacing had already been taken and kept in a magical coma to allow Tom to take his place through the use of Polyjuice Potion. He had also been practising using the man’s wand to bend its allegiance to his will. He couldn’t show up with his Yew wand with Dumbledore’s watchful eye close.  


Tom scoffed at the thought that the Yule Ball would be royalty themed and everyone attending would have to dress the part. Sure, he had chosen the name Lord Voldemort for himself many years ago, but the reasoning was to have a title to match the rest of his Pure-blood associates. On Saturday night he wouldn't be going as a Lord but as a King. King Voldemort didn't really have a nice ring to it as Lord Voldemort, but it was a kind of dark irony he would be dressed as Hades, King of the Underworld.  


After all, once he won the war he would be ruling them all in their own personal Hells.  
  


* * *

Hermione was stressed. The Yule Ball was tomorrow night and she still had the decorations to prepare and her dress still hadn't arrived. She wouldn't consider herself vain, but if her damm dress didn't arrive in time she was not going to transfigure something again as she did for her parents' 40 year anniversary last year which she had forgotten about until the night before.  


An owl to the dressmakers in London confirmed her worst fears. Something had happened to their stock and her dress was now unavailable. In a fit of desperation, she sought out her only female friend that seemed to have a sense of style. Ophelia was beautiful but tended to dress quite grungy when she wasn't in her uniform and Hermione knew she wouldn't have anything to her tastes she could borrow. So on Friday night, Hermione trekked up to the 6th year girl dormitories.  


"Ginny I need your help," Hermione said glumly dropping to the red-haired girl's bed next to her as she was sprawled reading a Quidditch magazine.  


“Oh has it finally happened! Do you have boy trouble?” Ginny exclaimed sitting up, fully alert.  


“Wha- no! I need a dress for tomorrow night. Mine won’t be arriving in time.”  


"Oh is that it? I ordered two for tomorrow so you can wear my spare. It's red anyway and I don't know why I didn't realise it would clash horribly with my hair," Ginny said and bounced up to drag the ‘spare' dress out her wardrobe.  


With a flourish, she up-zipped the protective bag and Hermione gaped in awe at the dress inside.  


“Wow…”  


Ginny sighed and traced some of the crystals with her finger, “It’s beautiful isn’t it,” she replied dreamily.  


“Yeah, but don’t you think it’s a bit…much?” Hermione asked uncertainly.  


Ginny looked over the dress a little more critically, “No it’s fit for a Queen and isn’t that this year’s theme?”  


“Well yeah but-”  


“Come on Hermione you will look gorgeous in it,” Ginny said with a glare, expecting Hermione to argue further.  


Hermione looked over the extravagant enormous dress and tried to picture herself in it. I would need some adjustments to fit her larger breasts and long legs, but it would do nicely.  


“I suppose…”  


“None of that. You will wear this dress and go to the ball!” Ginny said happily, zipping up the protective cover and shoving it on top of Hermione.  


Hermione laughed and popped her head out from under the garment.  


"Thanks, Ginny", she replied sincerely.  


“No problem, so now tell me about your boy troubles”, Ginny said eagerly.  


Hermione grabbed the Quidditch magazine and threw at her head laughing. Ginny dodged it and sat back down muttering slyly, “One day you’ll never know what hit you.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include the Yule Ball, and Hermione will finally meet Mr Riddle ;) Updates will be more regular from now on as well. Leave me a comment/review if you have the time please- it gives me a kick up the butt to write faster.


End file.
